


月台

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

「瑟琪呀－－」

因著光，一時難以睜眼，粗糙觸感而暖和的溫度拂過臉頰。

**奶奶？是奶奶的聲音？怎麼會？奶奶不是已經⋯⋯** 我在心裡疑惑著，嘗試著抵抗光源，緩緩睜張我沉重的眼皮。試圖追尋那熟悉卻又陌生，可是依舊想念的聲源望去。

「瑟琪呀。」

即使皮膚因年華長期的折揉下產生皺褶，淡粉下也掩不住因歲月顯影出的壽斑。可那靜如池、悅耳溫柔的語氣從丹田、從喉嚨、經過舌頭的彎曲，氣體因而就著腔室，發出的聲響。年復一年，卻未曾改變過。那一直都讓我感到安心、也讓我感到罪惡。罪惡是我以為那樣的聲音會如同名為瑟琪的形狀下的影子跟著我一輩子，然而安逸成習慣，年復一年的忽視，視而不見眼前的變化，就以為不會改變。

**我以為可以的；可以永遠的。**

「瑟琪呀－－」

外在的溫熱拂上之後，就不再離去。那溫度、還有睜眼後確認眼前的人後那止不住的激動加熱我的回憶，漸漸消融回憶的凍土層。被我深埋的詞彙終於浮出辭海，如嬰兒呀呀學語般喚出： 「奶⋯奶？」像是咒語般，封印解除。解除禁錮的生理鹽水灼傷我的臉頰，那小小充滿皺褶的手掌不厭其煩的來回拭去已無法分辨出是燙人的激動、還是灼人的懊悔了。 

「瑟琪呀，妳睡得夠久了，該醒了。」

「瑟琪長得那麼大了，還是哭得和小時候一樣呢」

奶奶也是，也像我還小的時候，哭著喊著奶奶的時候，那樣輕聲笑著我的哭態。我知道的，那不是笑我醜。 

「奶奶，我好累，動不了了。」 

「是妳睡得太久才累的。」 

「是奶奶沒有叫醒我的。」 

「有點⋯捨不得呀，看妳睡得那麼熟，不忍心叫妳起來。」 

「可妳還是叫我起來了呀。」 

「瑟琪呀，妳知道妳是怎麼來的嗎？」 

**我⋯⋯怎麼來的？**

「⋯⋯不知道，睜眼的時候就在這裏了。」 

「閉上眼睛的時候在哪裡，還記得嗎？」 

比起記憶湧上之前，最先感知的是痛感。全身都因痛感來襲而發熱著，尤其是頭部，好似要把我的頭給撕裂開來才作罷。瞬間，黑幕突然閃現一道強光，身體的記憶率先回歸。我開始聽見雨聲落下，漸強得落在我身上，急而烈的如ㄧ拳拳揍打在我身上的拳頭。我能感覺到我的臉部因強烈的疼痛扭曲在一塊。我的身體為了自保，將四肢蜷在一起，就像蜷在母胎裡的那個姿勢般。雨勢如同嘲諷般愈加強烈。我睜不開眼；雨水落得我睜不開眼、疼痛打得我睜不開眼。我無法辨明，那究竟是雨還是拳頭、此時此刻的境地，是雨是拳頭又有何區別。 

_救我_

_對不起_

_別走_

_妳不應該在這裡的_

「瑟琪呀。」 

「瑟琪呀。」 _瑟琪呀_

「瑟琪呀。」 _對不起_

我倏地睜開了眼，像是做了場噩夢，心臟強烈急遽地跳動起伏，我大口呼吸著，背已滲上一層薄汗。我扭頭去看清呼喊我名字的聲源。是奶奶。我最愛的奶奶。分明有兩種聲音的，我聽到了。我想起身去找尋，但我的身體如同鉛鐵般沉重，無法動彈。我著急地抬頭，掃視四周，尋找重疊在奶奶聲音背後的身影。我再度閉上雙眼，急欲在此時此刻頭痛欲裂的腦袋裡、那斷簡殘篇的記憶裡搜索那人的身影。 

**怎麼會這麼模糊，那聲音我是認得的才是。怎麼會⋯明明有種很強烈的熟悉感，我應該是認得的才是。可是越想要靠近，越被推得更遠。**

「瑟琪呀，她不在這裡，她不會在這裡，就像妳，也不該在這裡。」奶奶的手掌再度覆在我的臉上，緩緩地拭去我不知何時又流下的淚水然後輕聲慢語地哄著我說道。 

「奶奶，我好累，動不了了』我放棄掙扎地望著奶奶說。 

「有人等著妳回去，瑟琪。再累也是要回家的。」 

「奶奶不是我的家嗎？』 

「奶奶已經沒有辦法像以前那樣一直陪在妳的身邊了。」 

「想念奶奶的時候，我就會來到妳的身旁，因為妳的想念，奶奶才一直活在妳的心裡。也因為想念，所以放不下。瑟琪背負了太多了，是時候該放下一些了。」

「奶奶⋯⋯妳是我的家啊－－」此時此刻我只想緊緊地抱住奶奶，但我身體依舊無法動彈，我絕望地望向奶奶。奶奶的嘴角始終維持著微微上揚的角度，眼尾的皺紋也因為微笑而緩緩抽動著。

「被瑟琪牽掛的人真的很幸福，奶奶我真的很幸福。有人等著妳回去，瑟琪，她會陪著妳的。她在等妳。」

那個急欲搜索的模糊身影漸漸有稜有角地起來。那個身形不是忘記了，而是逃避了。

「沒有，我是被丟下的。就跟奶奶那時候一樣，什麼也沒說，就把我丟下。」

「所以我們都後悔了。瑟琪，奶奶回不去了，但她回來了。她回來了，就有機會。妳們還有機會。」

我以為只要埋得夠深，藏在最底層。假裝一切沒有發生過，我的世界就可以繼續運轉。回到沒有她之前的生活。然而我只是一再一昧地欺騙自己；欺騙自己，沒有她也可以活得很好。回不去的，回不去了。我只是、也只能模仿遇到她之前的生活。我逃避她的離去⋯⋯不，也許我是逃避我留不住她這件事。

我以為可以的，可以永遠。

「奶奶，我回不去的。』

「小傻瓜，怎麼來的，就怎麼回去。」

「可是我不知道怎麼變成這樣的。」

「以前妳哭的時候，都喊些什麼了？」

「奶奶？」

「想念的時候，我就會來到妳的身旁，因爲妳呼喊了我，所以我來了，妳也來了」

「奶奶⋯⋯」

「妳找到回家的路了。妳長大了，奶奶就不陪妳了。即使看似只有一個人的時候，妳也不是孤單一個人，要記得」奶奶一手握著我的手，一手輕撫我的頭，像小時候一樣哄著哭鬧的我；找不到奶奶的時候、肚子餓的時候、想出去玩的時候、不想做作業的時候，我總是喊著奶奶。奶奶總是會回過頭、總是會來到我身邊。就像妳一樣。

我閉起雙眼。回想妳、回想我們。

**裴柱現。**

我想像妳來到我的身邊。 我想像此刻在旁握著我的手、輕撫我的不是奶奶，而是妳，裴柱現。 我試圖回想我們相處的過往。 我們在錯誤的時間點相遇、我們生活在對立面，我們的喜好也沒有什麼共同點。我們身邊總是圍繞了太多人。在我們之間總是杵著太多人，而那些人都比彼此更貼近彼此，我們總會被人群拉開一段距離。而我們，只能隔著人群，悄悄地尋找時機望向對方一眼。撞上妳的目光的時候，看見妳嘴角的幅度微揚我就知道了。

**柱現。**

不知道為什麼比起妳的笑靨，我更加沉迷於妳那冷冷看不出絲毫情緒起伏的表情。但我看得到的，那流轉在妳眼中的熱烈，在妳瞳孔映出的我，是充滿生機與欲望，那讓我感到我活著。妳眼中的我，才是完整的我。

**現呀。**

留在我身邊吧。柱現。

**柱現。** **柱現。** **柱現。**

「瑟琪呀－－」

因著光，一時難以睜眼，我嘗試著抵抗光源，緩緩睜張我沉重的眼皮。試圖追尋那熟悉卻又陌生，可是依舊想念的聲源望去。

「瑟琪呀－－」 外在的溫熱拂上之後，就不再離去。那溫度、還有睜眼後確認眼前的人後那止不住的激動加熱我的回憶，漸漸消融回憶的凍土層。被我深埋的詞彙終於浮出辭海，如嬰兒呀呀學語般喚出： 「柱現？」

我聽見她說 ：

「我在。」


	2. 月相

「勝完吶，雨下了好久。」

坐在我眼前良久的人兒，終於開口說話了。但她依舊背靠椅背側著臉，微抬下顎，望向窗外。我順著她的眼光，也一起看向窗外。車水馬龍的大道因為這場雨又更加壅塞、不止的喇叭聲更顯得焦躁。彷彿也在催促提醒著我時間不多了，我把目光再度放回我眼前的人。

「柱現歐尼，再不喝咖啡就冷了。」

「嗯。」

柱現歐尼不為所動地僅輕聲地鼻息一聲。我看著歐尼在想，那片天空到底有什麼？可以讓歐尼一看再看，看了好幾年都看不膩。當初知道歐尼這個喜好的時候，也陪著歐尼看著，什麼話也沒說就這樣坐著，直到我耐不住沉默，出聲打破寧靜小聲問道：歐尼，天空到底有什麼好看的。柱現歐尼那時候跟現在一樣沒有回過頭來看我，依舊維持她的目光回答我的問題：勝完吶，妳看到什麼，就是什麼了。 那時的我聽到這個模稜兩可的答案怎麼可能明白。直到後來和歐尼相處久了，越來越熟後，也多虧那些一起渡過的時光、一起遇見的人。久違地再次和她一起看向那片天空，我想我可能也看見歐尼眼中的那片景色了吧。 每每看著柱現歐尼望向天空，我總以為歐尼會這樣看著看著就融進去了。歐尼想成為天空的吧？畢竟歐尼那過份精緻如鬼斧神工般的臉龐，配上不笑就冷冽幾分的眼神。吸引多少男男女女前仆後繼地拜倒其裙下。被誤以為冷漠而乾脆就擺著成為一種武裝，是可以避掉自知之明的人，卻甩不開那些自以為是的人。如果歐尼成為天空的話，那裏沒有任何生物能夠駐足停留、只能經過。在地上的俗人也僅能遠遠遙望；而遙望的眼光不會構成困擾。

「歐尼。」

「嗯？」

「想成為天空吧？」

「嗯？也許吧，我不知道。」

「那歐尼喜歡月亮嗎？」

「嗯？我沒有想過這個問題。它一直在那邊，沒有喜不喜歡的概念。」

「勝完吶，妳好奇怪。」

「是嗎？」

「嗯。」

歐尼的那片天空還有月亮。我想，有月亮相伴也就足夠了吧⋯⋯只有相伴足夠嗎？我不知道。

「還是歐尼想家了，想回天上的家，妳知道的，畢竟是仙女下凡。』

「呀，孫勝完。」

「好啦，歐尼。」

放在桌上的手機螢幕突然亮起，顯示是在醫院的秀榮傳來催促的訊息。我看著手機猶豫半响，還是決定強行突破。

「歐尼－－」

「勝完吶－－」

「歐尼先說吧。」

沒想到和歐尼一同開口。我瞥見歐尼眼中有一絲動搖，趕緊補上一句。歐尼眼中好不容易閃現的動搖被她迅速地收回那端著已久的防護罩裡。看著她緩緩拿起冷掉的咖啡啜了幾口，正當我躊躇要不要打破這眼前的沉默時，歐尼終於開口了：

「瑟－－咳，她醒了嗎？」

「歐尼，她⋯⋯瑟琪她的氣息越來越虛弱了，醫生說⋯⋯要看她的求生意志⋯⋯現在是可以維持她的身體運作⋯⋯但是，但是如果本人沒有求生意志⋯⋯沒有的話⋯⋯」我深吸一口氣後試著一次說完瑟琪的現況，但我說不口那個字眼，我只要一想到那樣的可能性就讓我眼睛一陣酸澀。我強壓下如潮湧般而來的激動情緒、試著平穩語氣，把選擇權留給對面的人，即使我多麼想不囉嗦直接把人五花大綁地拖到病床邊。

「歐尼⋯⋯妳也知道，瑟琪的奶奶已經不在了，現在在這世上對瑟琪來說，最在乎的人，就是妳了，柱現歐尼⋯⋯」

「歐尼⋯⋯和我去看瑟琪吧⋯⋯和瑟琪說說話⋯⋯好嗎？」

柱現歐尼又再度陷入了沉默，她那纖細骨感又白皙的雙手稍稍出力地緊握咖啡杯，手指不安份地來回撫著杯緣，我知道那是她的隱忍。動搖了，就有機會。我決定繼續攻陷：「歐尼，瑟琪就像是妳那片天空的月亮。月亮有週期變化，我們肉眼能看見完整的月亮也就只有那幾天。大部分的時間只能看見部分。但是沒看見的部分，就不存在了嗎？沒有表現出來的，就不算數的嗎？瑟琪那傢伙就跟冰山沒什麼兩樣，讓人看見的、聽見的總是不多，但水面下的用意與心思卻是如此龐大、深厚。歐尼，妳我都知道，那並不是所有。歐尼，妳可以質疑她的真實性，但妳不能否認她的存在；她對於妳的存在。 歐尼，妳就是那個變化的原因，只有妳，才能引出她的完整。只有妳，才能完整了瑟琪。」

柱現歐尼不發一語地聽我說完這段我ㄧ直以來的觀察心得，我看見歐尼一邊的嘴角微微上揚著無奈地苦笑著：

「果然是今天啊⋯⋯勝完妳今天聯絡我的時候，我就有種預感。即便妳什麼都沒說。我是知道的，怎麼可能會不知道。看了這麼久的人，我總是能察覺到變化，但也只是察覺，卻無法也不敢去證實變化的原因。」

「歐尼，妳為什麼答應和我見面？妳既然都有預感我今天找妳是為了瑟琪的事。」

「我想她了，想見她；但⋯⋯我知道我沒有那個資格。當初我害怕地逃也似的丟下她。沒有選擇相信她，反而屈服於擔心受怕。傷害的人是我、離開的人也是我。勝完吶、犯錯的人，還能獲得幸福嗎？」

「歐尼，也許妳是罪人，但妳不是壞人。我知道的，瑟琪也知道的；我沒有正確答案，但妳們可以一起找出來。」

「歐尼，我們走吧，時間不多了。不要錯過了。 妳們， 也不要再錯過了。」

＊

沒有我以為的消毒水或是酒精的味道，一進門迎面而來的卻是曾經熟悉到習以為常甚至不以為意的清沁帶些冷冽的香水味。不太記得是哪一年的送的生日禮物了。往後擠在妳的加大單人床裡，蹭進妳的懷裏、埋在頸間汲取混合著妳氣息的香味，那總能讓我放下戒備、感到安心。即使雷雨夜，那香味加上被輕擁入懷的敦厚溫暖，那無以名狀的害怕總能被妳一哄而散。如同往常的夜晚般安穩入睡。只是妳那溫吞無所求、只要我好就什麼都好的性子，讓我逐漸迷失，究竟是因為妳愛我所以都好，還是妳吞下了妳的選擇只為迎合我。在一起是因為在妳的溫柔裡迷路也甘願留下，但離開卻也是因為在妳的溫柔裡迷失方向而焦躁不安。於是我害怕了。那曾經讓我迷戀的，開始讓我反感。我害怕哪天發現其實我一點也不了解我眼前的人、害怕哪天我們說的永遠僅僅只是路牌，而非腳下的路，看著它卻走不完。於是害怕。

而害怕總讓害怕成真。

妳是來了就不走的人。而我卻如同尚未開戰卻害怕地哆嗦的逃兵，逃也似的離開，向妳說了千百個不痛不癢的離開的理由，卻沒說那個真正讓我動搖的緣由。我避開和那雙眼對視，那是高山上獨立於世一片寧靜悠遠的湖泊。那是心之嚮往。如今我抵達不了。

彼時我背對著妳穿上鞋，我聽見妳的聲音，帶點哭腔有些壓抑、有些隱忍：「害怕，不是不愛了。如果還有眼淚，我們的故事就尚未完結。妳還愛我的，我會為妳留下。」

那個來了就不走的傻子，有千百個放棄的理由，就為了這句話而堅持著。可是兩個人在一起，不是為了誰留下隱忍，而是要一起前行啊。我在心裏吶喊著這一句也不願也不想衝著妳吼出來。只是奮力地甩開門、頭也不回的走了。離開這片湖泊，在它因消磨而乾枯成泥淖或是流沙之前、在無可救藥之前、在垂死掙扎之前離開，留下那個只愛著我的傻子。

可是到底誰才是傻子，妳說。瑟琪呀。

「瑟琪呀－－」

「對不起。」

我以為我可以的。可是離開妳之後，我的擔心害怕也絲毫未減，反倒愈發嚴重。更多襲捲而來的還有孤獨、寂寞。雷雨夜沒有妳的溫暖、喚醒我的不再是妳一遍遍地輕喚我的名字，取而代之的是那惹人厭的鬧鈴，我開始失眠。我以為我只是離開一個人，沒想到我失去的卻是整個生活。只是活著，不，連活著也稱不上。也只是沒死而已。嚐過你，怎能回得去那索然無味的日子。

「瑟琪呀－－」 我一手鑽進妳右手的指縫間，填滿緊扣、一手撫上妳消瘦許多的臉龐。都是因為我的害怕、自私，我沒有選擇相信妳，沒有信心我們可以一起度過難關。離開妳的這段時間，我才明白，兩個人在一起，若不為了對方堅持，即使先走了，也無法前進。 在妳需要宣泄、需要安慰的時候我不在、在妳情緒低落的時候我不在、在妳遇劫的時候我不在、在任何妳想要我在時刻我都不在。這樣的人，這樣的我，還有資格回到妳的身旁嗎？傷害妳的是我、離開妳的人也是我。像我這樣犯過錯的人，還能再獲得幸福嗎？我還能擁有妳的愛嗎？我們還能稱之為我們嗎？ 我後悔了。我回來了，看看我好嗎？再看看我好嗎？再呼喊我的名字好嗎？ 思至今，我再也忍不住眼淚了，低下頭任由它滴落在我們交纏的雙手。倏地我感受到回握的力度，猛然地抬起頭撞上我那盼念已久的那份目光。曾經那片寧靜悠遠的湖泊，如今漾起了漣漪。

「瑟琪呀－－」 我輕撫拭去眼前那人漫出來的淚水，那炙熱的眼光煨燙了我的雙頰，我看見那片湖泊映著我的倒影，看著看著就會陷進去般，而我此刻也如我想的正往那片湖泊走去，想被它圍繞、只為它沈溺。我哪裡都不去了，就留在這裏。 我明白得太晚。妳的漣漪是因我而起，至此湖水便有了生氣。而妳接住我了；妳知道我能交付於妳我最珍貴的，從來都不是吻、不是體溫，而是我的脆弱。妳從來不說明，我也尚未看清。而我明白得太晚，在愛裡試探卻只得傷害，而我卻在傷害後才習得如何用愛去愛人。

我聽見妳說 ，柱現。

是妳告訴我如何不說愛得去說我愛妳這句話： 那就是當妳呼喚我的名字的時候。

「我在。」

我哪裡都不去了，就留在這裏。

害怕，不是不愛了。妳還有眼淚，我們的故事就尚未完結。妳仍愛著我，這次，我會為妳留下。


End file.
